Kira Nerys (Warship VOY)
Kira Adamant Nerys is a female Bajoran who is the fourth current ruling Intendant or Governor Regent over all of Bajor Prime and its neighboring moons and planets within the controlling region of sector 001 (Bajorian Imperial designation) and also is the Imperial commanding officer of Star Defense Station Terok Nor-09 as well as commanding fleet officer over the Ontoron Command Defense Fleet within the Alliance/Borg/Dominion Neutral Zone. Kira is also one of the principal members in the unification between the Imperial Federation of United Worlds and the Alliance. In 2372, Kira falls in love with a Human male named Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2373, after a year of dating, Kira and Typhuss got married on Star Defense station Terok Nor-09. In 2374 their first child, Kira Meru Nerys was born on Bajor Prime. Biography Infancy Kira Adamant Nerys was born in the Dahkur Province on Bajor Prime in November 2343 to Taban and Kira Meru Nerys. Kira was born the middle child out of four sisters Teran, Saran, and Kyron (the youngest). The Nerys family were second cousins to the Bajoran Empress Kira Neru for whom Kira was named after. Childhood Kira led a surprisingly adventurous childhood, although she was raised and prepared since nearly birth for the day when she would be given the title of Intendent of Bajor Prime (an honor given only to the noble blood of Bajoran society directly related to the Imperial family only) Kira many times ran off into the major cities of Bajor Prime where she acclimated herself with many of Bajor's smaller mercenary and privateering organizations. Here is where she met her life long friend and mentor Shakaar Edon leader of the Sakon Crimson organization a well known mercenary group who were considered fairly noble due to the fact that they mainly operated as aid to several freedom fighter movements throughout the Gamma Quadrant and only raided the ships of enemies of the empire after which they gave a percentage to allowing them to operate a quite successful privateering operation. Here is where Kira began her main education that made her the leader that she was today. Life of a privateer For two months at the age of 12 while her parents believed that she was on a long range school trip of the Bajoran solar system. In reality Kira secretly stowed away on Shakaar's ship the Jewel of the Prophets in which she managed to over time earn her way into being a member of the crew. While on board Kira was taught most of the weapons and defense knowledge she used even during the Borg/Dominion Wars from a fellow female crewmate Sasha Treu. Sasha taught Kira how to use a weapon, how to defend herself (both barehanded and bladed) and how to repair and operate nearly all of the ship's systems if she ever had to in an emergency. Imperial Bajoran career Career as Imperial cadet At 13 Kira began her final training of command and overseer of all of Bajor in Bajoran Imperial Military Academy on Bajor 10 a small artificial moon near the border of the Bajoran solar system. However the majority of her training on the Academy grounds was short lived this was due to the growing conflict between the Alliance and a major faction from the Alpha Quadrant known as the Imperial Federation so as is customary in Bajoran society during most wars Kira automatically ordered into the front and was given "hands on" training by her academy instructors during the majority of her attendance period. While such a scenario would frighten the average cadet (child or adolescent) Kira was prepared for much of what was to come due to her privateer education. Career as Intendant Kira was the Intendant of Bajor in the late 24th century. Kira was stationed on Terok Nor and Gul Elim Garak was her second-in-command. Kira did, however often view certain people with a strange affection, allowing them privileges in return for their loyalty and dedication. In 2373, Intendant Kira made Typhuss her bodyguard after Kira was attacked by Romulan assassins. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2372, Kira falls in love with a Human male named Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2373, after a year of dating, Kira and Typhuss got married on Star Defense station Terok Nor-09. In 2374 their first child, Kira Meru Nerys was born on Bajor Prime. Category:Bajorans Category:Intendants Category:Warship VOY universe